yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Usapyon
is a Rank B Ice-attribute Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. USApyon is the partner of Inaho Misora, and one of the mascots of ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' and the ''Yo-kai Watch'''' franchise. He is also the mascot of [[Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team|''Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team]]. Biology USApyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. USApyon has another mode known as where a glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. While in Vader Mode, USApyon typically shoots at the target of his anger, usually Inaho. When his rage is at its peak, he transforms into in , where he gains pink armor and a teal-green cape. His Vader Mode-like eyes are also noticably thicker and gain a spike. USApyon's gun has also changed colors to reflect Emperor Mode. USApyon uses a laser gun offically referred to as the "rabbit shot" (his exclusive item's name) and he shoots a big blue beam in the games, while in Vader Mode he shoots mulitple red beams which appear to made of electricity since in one episode when he shoots Inaho's chair it gets zapped and its "skeleton" can be seen. USApyon appears to be very strong, since even strong Yo-kai like Robonyan F and Sproink run from it. However, as Sgt. Burly states in Busters, he's a far-away attacker that is dependent on attacking from afar, and is nearly useless up close in battle. USApyon can activate Emperor mode, and when he does, he gains the ablity to fly and has a more powerful beam. USApyon used to be an otter that was later named "Chibi" that ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test Chibi with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In Chibi's death, USApyon was born. In the anime USApyon made his debut in Episode 77, where he tells Inaho to buy a space watch which later turned out to be a Yo-Kai Watch U Prototype. After Inaho summoned USApyon, he asks her for her help but she was not interested. He then begged her to listen to his story which he explains that he is looking for a person. After explaining who the person is he is looking for, he tells his background. But Inaho was reading a manga, which made USApyon use his Vader Mode to make her listen. He explains his backstory. He then ask her to find him so that he can apologize. Inaho refuses, but then he gave her the limited edition Sailor Piers figurine. After finding him, he promised that they will build a better rocket. Relationships Inaho Frankly, USApyon sees Inaho as a bit of a dummy. He gets annoyed by Inaho's antics often, sometimes causing him to go Vader Mode on her. USApyon puts up a ton from Inaho, though his breaking point is when Inaho breaks something of his and doesn't apologize, which he proceeds to run away to Nate. Despite everything they go through, USApyon and Inaho do clearly care for each-other. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan When USApyon arrived in Japan, he admitted he was looking for Nate. He shrugs this off after becoming friends with Inaho. While USApyon is a little irritated with the three when they first meet, mainly at Whisper for mispronouncing his name as 'U-S-A-pyon', he is willing to work with them if need be. Tomnyan USApyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being Merican Yo-kai. USApyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike the rest of the characters, he even danced to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Vadar Mode at him. In the anime, he teaches Tomnyan about Japan, since he's an American foreigner. Game data Evolution Fusion Costumes USApyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute, depending on the costume his is wearing, and were considered Rare Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3, they were later made separate Yo-kai, along with his B-USApyon costume, and stripped them of their Rare Yo-kai status, except for B-USApyon: * changes his attribute to Fire. In Yo-kai Watch 3, American Football Style instead has a Lightning attribute. The Medallium Bio for this style states: "USApyon in an American football suit. He's gonna try physical fitness for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Lightning. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Driving Style instead has a Wind attribute. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon in a race car driving costume. Apperently there's no need for good driving skills for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Water. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon dressed in a scuba diving costume. He seems to have the freedom to move around, to practice for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Earth. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon dressed in a costume that specializes in survival battles. For when he goes into space, he wants to polish his skills in case he lives in a tough environment." Base Stats(lv.60) All forms: Moveset |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |28x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful laser beam. }} ||unknown||Transforms into Vader Mode when in low health.}} (American Football Style) |60|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Thunder|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |140|unknown|Single column|Performs a powerful shoulder tackle.}} ||unknown||Increases Guarding effectiveness.}} (Marine Style) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |30|Water|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} ||unknown|2 Rows|Calls upon a squall of water to slam onto foes.}} ||-||Increases Water damage.}} (Military Style) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} ||unknown|Single column|Laser beams rain down on the opponents.}} ||unknown||Yo-kai are less likely to attack.}} (Driving Style) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |22×5|unknown|Two rows|USApyon summons some F-1 racers to run over the opposition.}} ||unknown||Perform a preemptive attack once.}} (w/ Emperor Chip equipped & Emperor Mode active) |100|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single ally|Raises all stats slightly with a portion of Emperor Mode's power.}} |38x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful black-and-red laser beam.}} ||unknown||Transforms into Emperor Mode when in low health.}} Trivia * USApyon has the most B Medals out of any Yo-kai, having B Medals for himself, his Costumes (B-USApyon included), Vader Mode and Emperor Mode, totaling up to 8 B Medals. * USApyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which alludes to him wanting to be like the experimental rabbits. * USApyon's "Vader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the franchise. * USApyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * USApyon's actual name is , meaning "squirt, short stuff". * USApyon is currently the highest-ranked Partner Yo-kai at Rank B, with Jibanyan being Rank D and Whisper at Rank C. * While USApyon was removed from the localization of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble aside from the main trailer/movie, one Medal Point reward a player can get is the title of 'Pyon'. * The Final Fantasy XIV Collaboration/Kula Revolving Sushi Bar Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble magnets special events spelt his name with standard spelling when he was was localized worldwide much like the other mascots. * He has a verbal tic, "Dani" though it is unknown why, as it doesn't reflect his animal species like Jibanyan's, "Nyan" or where he's from, like Komasan's "Zura" and "Monge!". ** In addition to this there's a slight joke about this as Sgt. Burly recognizes his cry for help as being from him, since of the "weird speech" of "dani." ** Also, in episode 146 when the man looking for USApyon is telling Inaho the witness' information on what "USApyon" looks like, one of the pieces of info was "Says the mysterious 'dani'." * USApyon has a Yo-kai Pad, but it's color scheme varies depending on the media form. In the games, USApyon has a red and blue Yo-kai Pad, whereas his Yo-kai Pad in the anime has an entirely blue color scheme. * USApyon is one of the few yo-kai who is original name haven't change from english Origin Name Origin "USApyon" is a combination of the USA acronym and uso-pyon (うそぴょん, "psych!"). It is also a combination of and . In other languages * Japanese: ＵＳＡピョン|USApyon * English: USApyon * Korean: 우사뿅|Usappyong Category:Shady Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Donuts Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yellow Yo-kai